


Rise and Shine

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, bc i'm such a slut for cute domestic fics, literally just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Just a lazy morning of pancakes and sweetness.





	

Frank couldn’t force himself to open his eyes, even though he knew he was awake.  He was just so warm and content, and he thought that must be an angel calling his name.  Mornings weren’t usually like this—they were usually hangovers and crowded buses and burnt toast.  Not warm blankets and angels waking him up.

“Frankie?” the angel sang again.  “Rise and shine, baby.”

Frank felt his shoulder being shaken gently, and when he peeked an eye open he saw that it wasn’t an angel, it was Gerard.  Same difference.

Frank blinked, his boyfriend’s face coming into view, and he really did look like an angel in the golden morning light streaming through the window.  Frank smiled sleepily, humming and reaching out for Gerard.

“C’mere,” he mumbled groggily, grabbing at the other man and pulling him down for a lazy, languid kiss.  Frank sighed contentedly, pulling back and looking at Gerard, who was all dreamy smiles and tousled hair.

“Get up, sleepyhead,” Gerard laughed fondly.  He pecked Frank’s cheek.  “I made pancakes.”

Frank rubbed his eyes and yawned.  “You’re so sweet, Gee,” he said sincerely, sitting up.

Gerard blushed.  “Well, come on,” he said with a smile.  “Don’t want ‘em to get cold, do you?”

Frank flopped back against the pillows, pulling Gerard down with him.  “What if I wanted to just stay here and cuddle with you?”

“That sounds nice,” Gerard said, giggling, “but I’m starving.”  He laced their fingers together, looking up at Frank with this smile that gave him butterflies.

Gerard sat up again, tugging Frank along with him.  “How ‘bout we come back to bed after pancakes?”

Frank grinned.  “Okay.  I hope they taste as good as they smell.”

Gerard giggled, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind his ear.  “I’m sure they do; my pancakes are always amazing.”

God, he was adorable.  “Yeah,” Frank sighed contentedly.  “Yeah, they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed reading this tooth-rotting fluff as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)


End file.
